From the Morning Stars
by 12-29
Summary: Years after Lillie leaves for Kanto, she returns to find Moon.


The cafe chair squeaked as Moon titled back, keeping her toes on the ground. She covered her eyes with her arm and tried to take a few moments to herself. The outside of the Center was still suffering in the tail ends of a blizzard. The Pokémon League was closed and everyone had crammed into the Pokémon Center to avoid the harsh climate. Acerola was sitting beside her, petting her Drifblim which had begun shaking from the winter hellhole that might carry it far away.

Acerola had a sing song to her voice. "Geez, it always gets this bad every year. Maybe we should invest in another basement areas in the League building for times like these."

Kahili dragged a chair along, sitting in front of Acerola. "I'm pretty sure the cafe staff here make all their profit from times like these. If we left, they would riot." Proving her point, Kahili took a long sip of her coffee.

The table was littered with empty plates and cups as most of the current population on the mountain hadn't planned on staying here. Several sleeping bags were brought out from storage.

Moon spoke up, he voice slow from the day. "I'm just glad I get a break from battling. I mean, how did Guzma finally get past you guys?"

Acerola gave off a small giggle. "He trained the last couple years so that he can challenge you. Apparently he took on the trials again. Hau helped him prepare his journey."

Really? When I saw him come up I thought I had finally gone insane," Moon tipped forward deciding to lay her head on the table now.

"Talking about me kid?" A slightly high pitched gruff sounded behind her.

Moon opened her eyes and looked at the black and white jacket in front of her. "Yeah and how you managed to come here."

Guzma hunched down and crossed his arms in a wide smile. "Hmpf, anyone with a Magikarp can take on the trials."

Moon asked with a small grin. "Is that why ten year olds got here before you did?"

Kahili coughed hard, spitting coffee out. She grabbed her napkin and hid her face, quietly laughing.

Guzma turned pink. "Hey, I had a lot of my former Skull kids to look after."

The blizzard began finally subduing into a small whimper across the land. One by one, trainers and Pokémon Center staff began exiting to go down and plow out the snow. The League Guardians performed a couple safety checks to ensure the electricity to the building wasn't damaged. Most began surveying the interior for any leaks. Once the thumbs up had been given, the sun was showing its last few rays of light.

Moon trudged her way down to Tapu Village, glad that all remaining challenges had been cancelled. She rubbed her yes to rid of the tiredness and called her mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No the blizzard wasn't that bad." Moon tugged down her red cap to cover her ears.

"Yeah I'll be home for dinner. I'm just gonna call a Charizard and I'll be there as fast as I can." Moon began tugging at a loose strand on her cap. She started aggressively pulling at it until it broke off. It might be time to order a new hat. She would have to visit Hau'oli.

The ride back to her home was short, the cold air cut across her face, and her ears felt as if they would fall off. Moon thanked the Charizard and watched as it flew out, gliding across the full moon.

The night had already dawned on the island. She glanced behind her at the house, the lights illuminating out the windows. Moon took a brisk walk to the door. She fished out the key and walked inside.

Moon opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the invasive sunlight peeking out her bedroom window. Her mother was yelling outside.

"Moon, it's already 9 AM!"

The Wingulls outside on the porch kept calling out to each other. The constant echoing of the birds drove Moon out and into the bathroom.

The challengers for the Elite Four had been announced, the lucky few that had managed to complete the trials would be arriving on Lanakila soon. Moon held a small hope that Hala or someone would sweep, and that she could take a longer rest. The season of Trials and challenges would soon be over and Moon could travel across to Hoenn. She had planned to visit Slateport for the annual Pokémon Contest.

She had refrained from returning to Kanto, fearing who she would meet. She couldn't put her words in order if she were to meet face to face.

Moon stretched her arms out after reaching the top of Mount Lanakila. Hala was waiting for her at the entrance to the League, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Hala beamed at her, giving a large wave with his free hand. "You have a challenger, Moon."

Moon stared at Hala, waiting for him to break the joke. "Someone beat you all already? Did she have Arceus or what?"

Hala guffawed, his belly sticking out. "She had actually beaten the four of us yesterday but we had to cancel all events because of the blizzard. She should be coming soon."

Moon took the step into the transporter, finding herself facing the Champions arena. She trudged her feet up and reached into her bag for her poke balls. Making sure that each one of her Pokémon were fine for battle.

The Champion's throne was actually very uncomfortable. It was made from metal alloys, creating a clear shine and clean took. Moon had bought a small seat cushion for it until Kukui objected over the addition, saying that the throne should look the same.

Moon sat slanted on the chair, hearing the faint sound of footsteps getting louder and louder. Moon kept her eyes locked as she started to see someone appear from the long staircase..

The challenger wore a plain white eye mask. She had on a yellow sundress, with flakes of snow still clinging onto her shoulders. Her white hair was in a ponytail, sticking out of the back of her cap.

Moon stared at the girl, tired eyes trying to connect one thing to another. After a few seconds she dismissed the intrigue. Plenty of challengers had come wearing masks to hide who they were. Most were supposedly famous trainers, trying to hide their strategy under a new guise. Moon stood up, straightening her shirt and rubbing her hands together. Even after the years of being Champion the temperature in the Throne Room stayed extremely cool, a heather unable to accompany the large room.

Moon tried to sound as loud and cheerful as she could. "Hello. I'm the Alolan League Champion, Moon. I suppose you already knew that but as a formality, I think I have to announce it every time."

The girl stared at her and gave a small curtsy.

Not much for introductions it seemed. Most already had a speech planned about how good they were. Moon gave a courtesy smile and then explained the rules. Simply one winner, one loser.

Her opponent nodded and withdrew her first poke ball.

Moon did the same, watching as the timer began to count down above them.

3...2...1. Begin.

A Venusaur stood in front of Moon, directly facing her own Alakazam.

Moon raised an eyebrow. _A Kanto Pokémon?_

The girl was moving her mouth, whispering something to her Venusaur.

 _Damn, she's really taking this hidden strategy to heart._ She was grateful for the familiar scenery however. She rarely had trainers from her own home region come to fight against her.

Vines began pouring out, circling Alakazam and threatening to bind him.

"Alakazam, use Psycho Cut!"

Purple slashes formed around and left Alakazam surrounded by pieces of vinery. Moon dropped her smile as she saw the Venusaur, the bud on its back had begun glowing.

"Al, its Solar Beam!" Moon quickly stuck out her left arm, the Z Ring attached with a Psychium Z crystal.

She struck the pose and yelled out. "Shattered Psyche!"

Alakazam immediately began glowing with aura, the purple mass of energy began to explode out. The charge collided midair with Solar Beam, merging into a blinding light, forcing both trainers to cover their eyes. The sound was deafening, Moon held her ears, the tremors from the moves lasted a few seconds.

When the dust settled, Moon looked out. Venusaur had collapsed, fainted as Solar Beam couldn't keep up.

Her opponent kneeled next to her Pokémon and whispered something before returning it to it's ball.

 _It looks like she cares for her Pokémon at least._

Another poke ball was brought out. In a flash a Charizard stood now in place of Venusaur. It stretched its wings far out, roaring against Alakazam. The challenger had far more up her sleeve. A Blastoise was next, and then a Sylveon. Followed by a Pidgeot.

Moon withdrew her fainted Wishiwashi. She had two Pokémon left while her opponent had one. The battle seemed far longer than she had expected. Every strategy she threw out was countered, parried by the unexpected. Her opponent's strategy was abstract.

In fact, it seemed like a facade of Moon's own strategy. Moon racked her brain trying to find out when this girl would have been able to witness her techniques of battle. Perhaps on a television during the few times her battles were broadcasted. It seemed unlikely however.

Moon retrieved another ball from her belt. "Come out, Talonflame!"

Pidgeot stood proud, being the last one on its team standing. It squeaked out loud.

Moon glared out. _It was now or never._

"Talonflame, Flame Blitz!"

Fire engulfed the body of Talonflame as it dove straight across the field to Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was still recovering from the last attack, distressed at the oncoming danger. At the last second it swooped down to avoid the attack and instead flew out to get behind Talonflame. Pidgeot opened its mouth charging itself. After a few seconds, a Hyper Beam escaped pinning down Talonflame on the ground.

After a moment of collapse, Talonflame stood back up. A throbbing appeared in Moon's head as tension gripped her body. She hadn't expected the battle to turn out like this.

"Talon, Brave Bird!" Talonflame immediately flew high, dropping down in a large blur into Pidgeot.

Pidgeot dashed up, attacking with its own Brave Bird as a counter. Both smashed into each other midair, and immediately fell down from the sky, trails of dust and smoke following their descent.

A tense second later, and neither Pokémon had stood up, leaving Moon the victor.

"That was amazing!" Moon started laughing as she fist pumped the air. Adrenaline flushed throughout her veins.

The other girl joined in on the laugh. It seemed infectious, making Moon giggle even harder. A faint Deja vu hitting her like a blunt object.

Her opponent finally spoke out. "I thought you would remember me."

The voice rang out, gripping Moon's heart and held a grasp on her throat. The smile started to gradually disappear, the thrill of the match replaced by the constant beating of her heart as she stared at the opponent in front of her.

The girl removed her cap and slowly dropped her mask, revealing a bright pair of green eyes.

Her voice was soft, almost like the summer wind. "You were amazing as always."

Moon kept her eyes on Lillie, not moving one inch.

"I told you," Lillie began walking toward Moon. "You're one of the best trainers I've ever met."

Moon took a step back, unable to comprehend who stood in front of her.

Lillie walked faster, now standing right in front of Moon, their faces inches apart. She had grown older. The last time they met, Lillie had left for Kanto. Her face was so squishy from her youth and she had a glow to her eyes.

Moon could see the changes etched across. She had grown taller, hovering an inch over Moon. Lillie was wearing makeup now, her eyelashes were longer and her face was framed with maturity. She seemed far more refined than all those years before. Her eyes still illuminated however, a clear bright green, as if emeralds were polished for her.

Lillie stepped forward, planting a soft kiss on Moon's lips. Remembering what could have been the night before Lillie left. The night was quiet and the only sounds Moon could hear over the fireworks was her own heart thumping against her chest. Every time she tried moved closer, Moon stopped, her stomach turning inside out at the fact that Lillie might reject her. Moon was scared of going too far and Lillie was too conflicted over her feelings, not wanting to leave her but forced to. The night ended in bittersweet goodbyes, both leaving with heavy emotions.

Now that time had passed for both of them, Lillie embraced Moon, keeping her lips together for a few seconds before moving down and snuggling under Moon's jawbone kissing her neck. Her left hand wrapped the lower back of Moon, clinging onto her shirt.

Moon thought back to those days, her heart swelling with the moment right now. She gave off a small squeal and placed her hand on the back of Lillie's head, hoping to keep the time together still. Moon breathed in her scent, the familiar forest green of Viridian and honey flashing across.

Moon forced herself to stop quivering, tears beginning to form at the edges. Her voice was weaker than she wanted it to sound. Moon reached out at tugged at Lillie's hair pulling her closer for Moon to kiss her, giving a small bite on her lips.

Moon gave a weak plea. "Don't leave again."

Lillie left a final kiss on her neck, returning to stare at Moon's face. "Of course. You're stuck with me now." She cupped Moon's face and planted a series of kisses from her forehead to her nose.


End file.
